High Notes and Pretty Figures
by Ciel D'or Serendipite
Summary: Marui's in a creative drought, Ryoma was just trying to get the vase and flowers to the freaking table. But now they can't go back. MaruiRyo. Rated T for language and stuff.


Guys, guys, guys! Look what I managed to poop out at 4:48AM~? :D That's write a super music inspired ficcy! It was actually meant to be a long-ish one-shot but I'm really freaking exhausted because I've been doing all-nighters baasically the entire week and a half.

SO...

Chapter count: Probably 3, but 5 at the most.

Rated: T

College AU where Marui's a music major (like singing/songwriting) and Ryoma's a dance major.

That being said...

Pairing: MaruiRyooo~ :D

This is for: Sy-Sy I hope it helps with the you-being-kidnapped situation •^•

Disclaimer: You guys know this c'mon I'm tired...

*****Also there's like an entireee playlist that goes along with/inspired this, so if you want some good songs there're some at the bottom.

* * *

'_Shit, shit, shit, SHIT.' _ These were the continuous words that ran through Marui's head as he repeatedly knocked his head against the wood of his bedside desk.

"Ughhh, what am I going to do…" He mumbled tiredly, finally giving up his head-knocking as it was getting him nowhere.

He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes a little then massaged the bridge of his nose. _'_Another_ all-nighter and still nothing…' _He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, getting up and stumbling to his small kitchen for coffee.

The redhead tapped his foot lightly against the tile, shuffling through the various notes he had written down on the project for the thousandth time.

His eyebrows scrunched up tightly as he concentrated, trying to force a loophole to appear to save his looking-to-be-a-failing grade. A aggravated groan escaped his lips as he found none, head falling into his arms in defeat.

A hand shot out to shuffle haphazardly amongst the various snacks on the counter for a piece of gum that he swiftly popped into his mouth; taking out his frustrations on the small burst of strawberry-lime goodness.

He had barely a week left to finish his project and yet nothing was coming to mind at _all_, much less anything he could write a song about- oh wait, make that _two_ songs.

He vaguely wondered if he could ask his professor for an extended deadline but the thought was shot down almost instantly as the assignment had been given nearly a month and a half ago.

He remembered being confident in the beginning, after all Marui was known as one of the most creative people in class, writing lyrics and bits of music down everyday. Sure having to write two songs about the same subject showing 'different sides and styles' was a challenge but not something he was sure he couldn't handle.

He remembered the disheartened feeling he began to have when a few weeks nothing would come to mind. He could write about little things yes, and he had tons and tons of possible starts already written but…well, nothing felt right. Usually he just wrote about small things, things that made him smile, things that made him angry, one day he was feeling particularly loopy he wrote a song about a flavor of gum that had been extra delightful.

But this was an important project, and he knew that what his teacher wanted most was lots of emotion. _'You have to care about what you create to make other people care.' _–a phrase his instructor said too often for Marui not to have it memorized.

It was just that…there was nothing that there wasn't anything that brought up enough feelings in Marui to write a real _song_ about.

And that was what he really needed to find the solution to.

"Murrrgghhhhhhh…" a muffled moan of despair floated out from the lump of red hair and blue sweater that was Marui Bunta.

His coffee finally dinged its completion.

* * *

It was the moment he knocked his coffee all over his candies that Marui decided that the best place for him at the moment was in fact _not_ his apartment where things were very much breakable, that he grabbed a light jacket and left the building.

He needed to walk around a little, relax a little, and then get his creativity going. And hey, maybe, there's a slim chance_, _he might just find the perfect muse _outside_ his cave.

* * *

After those thoughts, he really had to wonder why his feet had brought him to Akaya's house of all places. Nevertheless, he trusted his mind even in its wandering state –at least he had up until just recently- so he raised a hand to knock, only for it to be immediately opened by the younger boy himself.

"Senpai? What are you doing here?" Akaya frowned uncertainly at the elder's appearance. The last time Marui showed up unannounced…

Marui grinned a little at the seaweed-haired boy's expression.

"Relax Kirihara, I was just hoping you could help me with something…"

The other's teal eyes narrowed. "Marui-senpai, I swear to God we had better not be going to Sa-"

"Akaya-chan, calm down it's nothing bad, I promise." The sugar addict rolled his eyes.

After a few moments of skeptical staring, the younger of the two finally complied.

"Fine, I was about to take a walk anyways."

* * *

"So you just need some shit to _write_ about? Reeaallllyyy? _That's _what's been driving you crazy?" Akaya tilted his head back, voice whiny.

Marui groaned again, Akaya was just frustrating him _more_.

"It's not that simple Akaya, I…it's-!...Ugh, you wouldn't understand…" He sighed again.

Akaya next to him pouted, looking slightly offended.

"Kh, it's not _my _fault…" He muttered grumpily.

"Whatever…just…I dunno, is there anything that makes you feel…happy, I guess?"

"Hmm…ice cream, when there's a discount at this pretzel place I go to, umm-"

"No, not like that! Like…ugh, this just is _not _working…"

Akaya's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the red-headed senior, just a teeny bit worried at how stressed the elder seemed.

He chewed his upper lip in thought.

"Hey senpai…You know, all the popular songs are love songs so…why don't you just make up some lovey-dovey sh-stuff?" He corrected fairly smoothly, starting to notice his senpai was easily agitated about music related things.

Marui gave it a thought…Akaya had a point, love songs were popular and it was pretty easy to write off a subject that big. But…

"No, I doubt that'll work either…it just won't be sincere enough if I make it up, it'll probably affect my grade big time even if I do write it on time…Ugh, whaat do I-" He mumbled.

"Uh, senpai-"

Too late Marui was knocking into something large, heavy and obviously fragile if the way it shattered to pieces as it fell were any indication. Lilac eyes went wide in surprise at the clutter of leaves and messed up flowers that mingled with the large pieces of glass strewn all over the sidewalk.

He slowly trailed his vision up to the figure behind the broken object, from the soaked, long, skinny-jeaned legs to the-

Angry, golden orbs, glaring at him straight in the eye.

* * *

Okay, I swear I end way too many first chapters this way...Ryoma eye-contact...

So, how'd you guys like it? This is gonna be a pretty light-hearted fic I'm pretty sure, short and sweet, be sure to comment and tell me what ya think if you would be so kind!

*** For those of you who would like the songs I used while writing here of the few real mood-makers **(overall, for the theme of this fic):

– **AAA** -**「恋音と雨空」Koi Oto to Amazora (Rainy skies and Love sound)** - This is a reeaallly nice to listen to song.

– **SHINee** - **Close the Door** - This fits the fic theme a little less but it was still a really good moodmaker for when I was writing it.

– **Flumpool **- **Hana ni Nare** - The violin part especially :)

– **Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams **- **Gold [RWBY Volume 1]** - Like Close the Door, strays a bit from the theme, but still the right mood.

– **SHINee **- **Best Place**

- **In My Room**

- **Honesty**

- **A-Yo **

-All of these are by SHINee and I think they're all good for the mood so yeah.

– **SHINee **- **Alarm Clock **- I know this by SHINee also, but with this one it's the backround music that fits mostly.

– **Exo-K **- **Don't Go **- Nothing to say other than like all the others this song is really beau~

I know this is really long but believe me the full list is like a full on playlist. PM me if you want it~


End file.
